powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Proficiency Touch
The power to turn things and other objects (even humans) into personally gained weapons just by touching. A combination of Motor-Skill Manipulation, Ability Intuition, Intuitive Aptitude and Improbable Weapon Proficiency. Capabilities The user is able to turn objects/humans/things/weapons into a usable, durable and advanced personal weapon for combat, defense, offense and fighting purposes. Whatever the user touches (in the case of objects and things without powers and those humans without abilities), it instantly gains an extraordinary skill or enhancements for fighting and battle. Applications *By touching and skin-to-skin contact, the user can bring anything or anyone into a specialized and powerful weapon. *The user may or may not know anything about the object, the human, the things and the weapon the have touched or they are touching but will instantly have a connection with them once touched and will gain all the knowledge about the weapon/object/things are. *The ones that has been touched may or may know that they are able to fight and can engage to any combat or fighting scenes. *The users will be a weapon proficient in the latter because of whenever they will touch someone skillful enough on different battle (combat experts for example which uses a few objects to fight), they might end up going totally equal. *If the object is powerful thing to touch, the user can hold and gain all of its powers. *By touching and skin-to-skin contact the user can make the following as weapons: **Things/Objects: Any objects touched would become a weapon itself. For example, if the user touches a book, it could become or it could have a hammer-type strength that can crush anything. Another example is a pen or a bunch of pens, could become deadly striking injections if projected as the users' lethal weapons. **Humans: If the user will or unintentionally touch anyone with/without skills, abilities and powers, the user can make them become their own weapon. For example, if the user touches SuperMan, SuperMan becomes a weapon and is being manipulated or hypnotized touch. Another example, if a human without powers is been touched, she/he will gain only an ability or a spirit (strong will) to fight with whatever the victim has. **Weapons: When the user touches any weapon, a sword, boomerang and etc., the user can: ***With experience: the user will be more proficient and more expert that that of whomsoever is wielding the weapon. For example, if the victim has an Enhanced Hammermanship or is skilled with the usage of hammers, the user of this power will become more of an expert. ***Without experience: the user will instantly become an expert of the weapon's usage even if its' their first time to touch it. For example, if the user doesn't know how to use a gun, after touching it, the user becomes a Gun manipulator or will have an Enhanced Gunmanship. *The user can control or hypnotized the victims' movements (humans, objects, things and weapons) according to their will. *On Death's case, the user can use the objects to kill an defeat anyone they wish to die (just like in the Movie Series of Final Destination). *If the user is proficient on something, he can temporarily pass on those skills and abilities to the one's they have touched. *The user can also temporarily pass on the abilities of the powered objects or powered humans that he touched to others but is limited. *On Spirits, Souls and Ghosts cases, they can utilize and posess a human with spiritual awareness (Mediumship) to use any objects as the human's main weapon to be able to use their own powers on them. Associations *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Combat *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Upgrade *Weapon Infusion Limitations *By touching, the user's touch may become controllable or not. *They might still get confused of whether what weapon, objects, things and humans they should use. *The user cannot hypnotized the victim's mind (in the case of humans or living forms) as they are still going to be conscious of the fight scenes but cannot move freely with their body. *The user cannot control or touch those powers or physiologies with an element, aura or spiritual energy form as they are subject to be only an entity not a solidified matter. *They can only touch those with solidified forms. *On Death's case, he cannot touch the humans that were meant to die but can only touch the objects to use for the victims to die. Known Users *Jackie Chan (Various Movies) *Frank (Transporter Movie Series) *Martial Artist (Real Life) *Death (Final Destination Series) *Shaman Warriors and Guardian Spirits (Shaman King) *Corset (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Alice (Resident Evil Movie Series) *Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Marvel) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *James Heller (Prototype 2) *Evolved (Prototype 2) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) Gallery File:Transporter3.jpg|Frank Martin (Transporter) using a fire hose to defeat an enemy. File:Strikefight4.jpg|Jackie Chan (First Strike Movie) using a ladder to defeat those who are surrounding him on this one scene of the movie. File:7774429622_d2255ab57c_z.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil) used a chain as a deadly weapon for combat purposes. S02E26_Pinkie_fires_Twilight_2.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using Twilight Sparkle as a Gatling gun. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Touch Based Abilities Category:Combinations